First And Last
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Dimana takdir bermain dengan perasaan dan menyatukan mereka dengan menjadi yang pertama—sekaligus yang terakhir / Oneshot / Kagami X fem!Akashi aka Tiger X female Lion / Merayakan #CrackPairingCelebration / Warning: OOC dan typos bertebaran


Langit cerah, tak segumpal awan hitam tampak disana. Sinar matahari yang langsung menyentuh bumi kala menyegarkan setelah semalaman hujan turun membasahi permukaan tanahnya. Sisa-sisa air hujan di pucuk-pucuk daunnya berkilauan terkena timpaan dari sinar sang surya. Intinya, hari ini adalah hari yang terlihat biasa—tapi tidak bagi seorang Kagami Taiga—setidaknya ia sudah tahu dari kemarin—bahwa hidup (baru)nya akan dimulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya. Dan ia tak sabar menantikannya. Hari ini, adalah hari kencan pertamanya dengan sang putri arogan yang ia kenal—Akashi Seiko.

* * *

**First And Last**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot Me**

**I don't own the cover but I edited it, sorry XC**

**Experiment victims: Tiger (Kagami Taiga) &amp; Female Lion (Fem!Akashi)**

**Warning: OOC, Gajul(?), typos dan kata-kata mutiara yang tak ikhlas juga menyelekit mungkin berterbangan -w-**

**This fanfiction is dedicated for the Event on FB; #CrackPairingCelebration, and please blame it on Geesha-san (Hime Hoshina). Thank you very much.**

**Happy Reading :3**

* * *

**-08:00 AM-**

"Kau terlambat dua detik, Taiga." Tangannya terlipat didada dengan pose angkuh dan tatapan mata heterokromatik—merah dan emas—yang tajam. Rambut panjang dan halusnya yang berwarna merah darah—diuraikan dan dihiasi oleh bando berwarna putih berenda merah jambu. Tubuhnya terbungkus oleh baju atasan berwarna krem dengan rompi _jeans_ berlengan pendek, dan bawahnya memakai rok berwarna merah dan bermotif kotak-kotak. Ia memakai _legging_ berwarna hitam penuh dan sepatu _wedges_ berwarna krem. Tak lupa tas selempang kecil berwarna putih.

Satu kata; simpel dan manis untuk sekali lirik. Tapi menurut seorang Kagami Taiga, orang yang dideskripsikan di atas tersebut itu seorang iblis berkostum malaikat.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka orang yang tidak tepat waktu." Ujar Akashi sambil melemparkan tatapan ganasnya pada sang pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Kagami menghela napas pada gadis didepannya itu juga. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini. Karena mereka sedang ada di kencan pertama mereka.

Yah—sang kekasih, Akashi Seiko; sang ratu iblis yang berkostum malaikat untuk yang mengetahuinya. Dan Kagami juga heran kenapa ia bisa tertarik dan berkencan dengan gadis sepertinya.

Antara paksaan dari sang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang _Ace_ Seirin itu dan juga ketertarikan tersendiri bagi seorang Kagami Taiga kepada seorang Akashi Seiko.

Ampun _deh_, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

_**Doesn't matter anymore, they love each other and that's clear as the sunset sky.**_

"Hanya dua detik, tapi sekarang yang penting aku ada disini, 'kan?" kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau ingin kemana dulu?"

Akashi menghela napas kemudian membalasnya, "Kau ini, harusnya 'kan sebagai lelaki yang memimpin kencan. Kau memang bodoh seperti biasanya—"

Dan peryataan menyelekit itu membuat Kagami mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"—Kukira kau bisa lebih pintar kalau begini. Tapi kurasa tetap saja." tambahnya

Hah? Tunggu dulu. Ia mulai bingung, karena sejak kapan Akashi ingin dia pimpin selain dirinya sendiri. Akashi sang absolut, yang memegang erat _motto_-nya; karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar—benar-benar tak diduga. Rasanya otak bodohnya itu cukup bisa memikirkan arti ucapan sang gadis daripada temannya yang lebih bodoh dan lebih _dekil_ darinya.

"Oi, Aka—" "Seiko."

"Hah?" Akashi mendecih pelan sambil sedikit merona pipinya. "Panggil aku Seiko saja. Kita ini sudah pacaran. Tidak usah pakai formalitas."

"Tapi—"

Akashi mendelik. "Tapi apa?" Oke, setannya mulai bangun. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan sedikit gugup—merona sedikit sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

"...Seiko."

**DEG**

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Akashi merona kembali. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, dan entah kenapa—hal itu hanya terjadi ketika bersama Kagami saja.

Kagami melirik padanya, memperhatikan wajah sang gadis yang merona hanya karena dipanggil dengan nama depan olehnya.

Pemandangan langka didepannya itu membuat Kagami memasang senyum kecil. Yah, setidaknya perasaannya terbalaskan dan tidak berujung kepada kegilaan.

Karena ia tergila-gila kepadanya; Akashi Seiko.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengambil tangannya yang lebih kecil dari Kagami. Akashi mulai merona lebih merah lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat seperti biasanya." Ujar Kagami padanya sebelum pergi—dengan menggandeng tangannya.

Mau tak mau, Akashi mengikutinya dan berjalan bersama dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

* * *

"..."

"..."

Kagami dan Akashi duduk berhadapan di meja itu. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak langsung menghujamkan gunting-_chan_-nya pada pacarnya yang satu ini. Tidak tahukah bahwa dia ini benar-benar diuji kesabarannya oleh Kagami yang tengah santainya duduk dihadapannya.

Ia menghela napas. "...Taiga."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita disini?" tanyanya, mencoba bersabar.

"Karena kita sedang 'kan? " balasnya.

_Bego'_ benar _dah_ anak satu ini.

Akashi menghela napas lagi. "Kalau merencanakan tempat kencan itu yang benar _dong_. Dan lagi, kenapa harus di Maji Burger?"

Yah—Maji Burger. Tempat makan yang biasa mereka jadikan sebagai tempat _nongkrong_ untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga maupun teman-teman.

_Sasuga na Kagami_.

"Karena aku belum sarapan makanya kita kesini. Kau juga belum 'kan?" Akashi melotot tajam kearahnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak—"

**KRUYUUUKKK~**

Dan suara perut yang sedang 'konser akbar' dari Akashi membuat Kagami memasang senyum kecil. Lucu juga melihat Akashi yang salah tingkah seperti ini. Sepertinya virus _tsundere_ dari Midorima tertular olehnya.

"Kalau mau, makan saja _burger_ku." Ujarnya, menunjuk ke _burger_ yang ada di nampan. Tapi, sang Akashi yang angkuh itu membuang muka. "Hmph! Aku tidak mau—"

**KRUYUUUKKK~**

Sepertinya perutnya sendiri hari ini memusuhinya. Perut, kau pengkhianat; rutuk sang putri arogan.

"Pfft!.." Akashi melotot tajam lagi dengan wajah memerah, membuat tawa Kagami tak bisa dibendung lagi. Rasanya ia harus mengabadikan momen langka satu ini.

"Ahahaha.. Maaf, tapi kau lucu sekali, hehe..." tawa renyahnya terdengar sangat bagus di telinganya dan entah kenapa tidak membuat Akashi jengkel, tapi terdiam menatap pemuda yang tertawa dihadapannya. Tatapan mata heterokromatiknya melembut, dan menikmati _pemandangan_ yang ada dihadapannya.

'Sepertinya... Aku memang benar-benar menyukai pemuda bodoh ini.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Akashi cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu dan perlahan mengambil sebuah _burger_ sebelum memembuka bungkusannya, lalu memakannya dengan satu gigitan dan mengunyahnya. Kalau sudah lapar ya tidak boleh ditahan, 'kan?

Tidak buruk juga untuk makan makanan seperti ini karena rasanya enak, tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan karena tidak terbiasa dengan _junk food_—khususnya burger dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sambil mengunyah _burger_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya, ia merasakan seseorang menatapnya saat ini. Ketika ia mendongak, ternyata itu benar. Kagami menatapnya dengan serius. Akashi bingung, dan bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Kagami tak menjawab, justru tangannya maju kearah wajahnya. Akashi mulai terdiam dan sudah siap dengan guntingnya kalau dia melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak usah, karena tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir kanannya dengan _tissue_ sambil berujar. "Ada saus di wajahmu."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi Seiko merona hebat. Tangan besar itu ia tepis dan membalasnya dengan ketus. "Aku tahu _kok_. Tidak usah _sok_ perhatian _deh_. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kagami mengrenyitkan dahi dan mengendikkan bahu dengan _cuek_ sebelum menggigit lagi _burger_ yang belum ia habiskan. Akashi membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_ yang ia bawa di tas putihnya yang modis sebelum bertanya lagi.

"Taiga," Kagami melirik padanya, memberikan aba-aba untuknya agar langsung saja berbicara.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" tanyanya pada pemuda bermata merah rubi yang telah menoleh sepenuhnya pada Akashi sebelum Kagami berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku tahu tempat yang akan kau suka."

Akashi menautkan kedua alis rapinya.

* * *

"Disini?" Kagami mengangguk lagi dan bertanya pada Akashi. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kau bercanda? _Arcade game_? Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Bagus." Sindirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Mereka berada didepan pintu masuk _Arcade Game_ yang lumayan terkenal di distrik tersebut.

Kagami menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya—rasanya sudah tidak bisa dihitung oleh dirinya sendiri telah melakukan itu kalau Akashi sudah mengomel. Ini salah, itu salah. Maunya apa _sih_ ini pacarnya. Sesuatu sekali. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena Kagami mengajaknya kesini supaya mereka bisa menikmati kencan pertama mereka, dan bukannya mencemooh tempat yang dijadikan tujuan mereka untuk kencan; pikir Kagami

Kagami, kau benar-benar tidak peka akan perasaan perempuan.

"Harusnya kita kencan di sebuah restoran bintang lima—Ah iya ya. Kau 'kan miskin. Rakyat jelata sepertimu takkan mampu untuk—"

"Jangan mengomel. Ikut aku." Sahut Kagami dengan cengirannya yang khas sambil memegang tangannya dan menggeretnya untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Sang gadis berusaha meronta meinta dilepaskan.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mau aku meneriakimu—" "Terserah padamu." Ujarnya enteng, berjalan dengan santai dan masuk ke dalam _Arcade Game_ bersamanya.

Suasana didalam ruangan cukup ramai—dan Akashi tidak suka akan keramaian. Serasa sesak dan mengganggu; tidak sedap dipandang matanya yang cantik itu.

'Hei, hei hei! Apa maksudmu kita kencan disini, ha? Dasar tidak punya perasaan. Dasar kau Kagami Taiga bodoh—' tapi saat Akashi sedang mengomel dalam hati, pandangannya teralihkan ke sebuah mesin boneka yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka melintasinya.

Kagami yang menyadari langkahnya agak berat, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Akashi memandangi mesin boneka yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Kagami terdiam sebentar kemudian bertanya, "Mau kesana, Seiko?"

Akashi terperanjat ketika ditanya oleh pemuda itu dan mendelik tajam. "Tidak. Ayo kita lanjut jalan saja. Aku mau keluar dari tempat ini." balasnya bohong. Tapi karena Kagami sudah tahu tingkah lakunya itu, ia ada ide.

"Kau tunggu disini saja." sahut Kagami, membuat Akashi menahannya. "Kau pasti ingin kesana 'kan? Tidak, kau tidak boleh." Ujarnya pada Kagami, tapi dihiraukan olehnya—segera menuju mesin boneka itu. Akashi menghela napas dan akhirnya mengikuti pacarnya yang _bodoh_ itu.

Mesin yang berisi boneka-boneka kecil dan lucu itu bisa membuat yang melihatnya menginginkan dan membawanya pulang—itulah inti dari permainannya, main dulu baru bisa dapat dan bawa pulang boneka yang didapat.

Mereka berdua sampai dan berada tepat didepan mesin tersebut. Dari kaca transparan itu, bisa dilihat banyak boneka-boneka lucu yang menarik perhatian orang yang meliriknya.

"Kau mau yang mana? Biar aku yang ambilkan." Sahut Kagami menoleh kearahnya dan Akashi melirik kearahnya lalu melihat-lihat kedalam mesin sebelum tertegun sejenak dan menunjuk boneka yang ia incar.

"Itu." Sebuah boneka mini yang lumayan lucu, bagi Akashi—boneka harimau dengan ekspresi mengaum. Kagami mengerjapkan matanya lalu meyakinkannya balik. "K-Kau yakin?"

Akashi mendelik tajam. "Iya, dan aku mau boneka itu. Pokoknya kau harus bisa mendapatkannya untukku karena kalau tidak, aku akan menggorokmu kalau kau menolak. Sekarang juga." Terlihat seringaiannya mulai menghiasi bibirnya itu.

Yang Mulia Kaisar Raden Ayu Kanjeng Ratu Iblis Akashi Seiko mulai bangun sekali lagi. Seketika Kagami gemetar ketakutan dalam hati dengan ekspresi kesal dan menghela napas .

"Iya, iya.. Akan kucoba—" "Aku tak mau kata itu. Pokoknya kau **harus** bisa, Taiga." Gunting bermain di tangan sang ratu pencabut nyawa, membuat Kagami tak berkutik dan akhirnya dia hanya punya satu pilihan; menuruti permintaan sang pacar.

Berkutik dengan kontrol dan tombol di mesin tersebut, akhirnya Kagami berhasil mendapatkannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas dan menunduk untuk mengambil boneka hasil permainannya setelah barang tersebut jatuh di kotak keluar. Ia berdiri lagi dan memberikannya boneka itu dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Dapat! _Nih_, bonekanya." Ujarnya sambil memasang senyum lebar pada sang pacar.

**DEG**

Akashi yang menatapnya sejenak langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan menerimanya dengan kasar—hampir seperti merebut boneka itu dari Kagami yang melihatnya dengan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"T-Terima kasih—Ayo. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini." Ujar Akashi sambil cepat-cepat berjalan lebih awal dari Kagami yang menatapnya heran dan mengendikkan bahunya dengan acuh dan mengikuti sang gadis berambut merah tersebut menuju tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi berikutnya.

* * *

Akashi terdiam saat melihat-lihat ke sekelingnya. Taman hiburan yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk manusia. Sudah tahu dia tidak menyukai keramaian—tapi Kagami justru mengajaknya kesini setelah ke _Arcade Game_ pusat kota. Ia mulai stres dan tak tahan akan semua ini. Tapi demi kencan pertamanya dengan Kagami; sepertinya ia harus mulai rela.

Kagami kembali dari tempat membeli jajanan _crepe_ yang tak jauh dari sana debelum menghampirinya dnegan berlari kecil.

"Lama sekali, Taiga." Sahut Akashi padanya dan diujar oleh Kagami, "Tadi antriannya panjang—" "Tidak usah banyak alasan, kemarikan pesananku." Menghela napas sekali lagi, Kagami menyerahkannya salah satu crepe pada Akashi lalu mereka berjalan sambil melihat-lihat wahana yang akan mereka coba.

"Habis ini kita mau apa, Taiga?" tanya Akashi penasaran. Kagami mengeryitkan dahinya dan bertanya. "Apa kau.. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah ke taman hiburan, Seiko?" sontak wajah Akashi memerah dan menukas semua kemungkinan itu dengan kata-kata tajam dan menyakiti hati sang pacar itu. tapi sepertinya Kagami mulai mengerti sifat sang putri arogan.

Sepertinya virus Midorima memang mulai menyerang sang ratu iblis kesayangan Kagami kita ini.

Singkat cerita, mereka mencoba wahana disana. Semuanya. Ya, semuanya—termasuk rumah hantu yang membuat Kagami kehabisan suara untuk berteriak maupun bicara lagi. Dan Akashi lama-kelamaan mulai menyukai kencan pertama ini bersama dengan Kagami.

Mereka berdua—Kagami Taiga dan Akashi Seiko—sepasang kekasih, dua insan beda jenis; menyukai kencan pertama mereka.

Setelah dari taman hiburan, Akashi berkata ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dan itu tidak masalah bagi Kagami. Pertama mereka ke toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga lili putih. Lalu pergi menuju suatu tempat yang Kagami kira ia tahu. Sebelum akhirnya ia terheran ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan—seperti sekarang ini.

Sebuah makam yang terletak di sebuah bukit kecil dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota keramaian kota. Ia berjalan lagi mengikuti Akashi yang nampak tenang berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan makam tersebut.

"Taiga, kemarilah. Berdiri di sampingku." Ia menoleh ke arah Kagami yang terpaku dan pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Akashi mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata, mulai berdo'a dalam diam. Kgamai yang melihatnya awalnya ragu-ragu tapi kemudian juga bersikap seperti Akashi selama beberapa saat sebelum sang gadis membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah makam tersebut dengan tenang. Tanpa tekanan; dan suasana di sekeliling mereka terasa damai.

Kagami melihat ke arah makam tersebut. Disana tertulis tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian orang yang dikuburkan.

**Akashi Akari**

**19xx – 20xx**

Pandangannya Kagami mulai menyendu. Setelah tahu ini adalah Dan ia melirik ke arah gadis berbando putih tersebut yang berlutut dan mulai berbicara dengan nada tenang dan kalem.

"Ibunda, aku datang mengunjungimu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja 'kan? Aku dan Ayahanda juga baik-baik saja—jadi jangan khawatirkan kami." Ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Taiga, ayo duduk. Beri salam ke Ibunda." kata Akashi padanya dan Kagami terdiam sejenak sebelum mencoba duduk dengan sopan di samping Akashi.

"Ha-Halo.." ujarnya pelan. Akashi mulai berbicara lagi. Bicaranya seperti ia berbicara dengan orang biasa—tak peduli kalau di depannya adalah sebuah makam dan bukan sosok Ibunda tercintanya. "Kenalkan, Ibunda. Dia Kagami Taiga... Kekasihku—orang yang kucintai."

Mendengar itu, wajah Kagami langsung memerah. Astaga, jantungnya muali berdetak cepat. Tapi karena merasa terlalu tidak sopan kalau menyela pembicaraan; jadi ia hanya diam saja sambil menahan malu. Ia paling kaku dan canggung dibilang seperti itu.

"Kau takkan percaya, aku dan dia seperti kucing dan anjing. Selalu saja bertengkar. Perbedaan kami sangat jauh. Dia bodoh dan aku pintar. Berbanding terbalik; seperti langit dan bumi. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkencan dengan pria semacam dia ini—"

Oke, ia tarik kembali kata-katanya itu. Kagami juga mulai panas akan pernyataan Akashi tadi.

"Tapi, entah mengapa—aku merasakan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan ketika bersamanya. Walau juga ada sakitnya, Ibunda. Tapi cinta perlu perjuangan 'kan? Dan aku mendapatkannya—Tidak. Kami mendapatkannya. Akhir yang indah." tambahnya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. Kagami melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin takdir memang merencanakan semua ini—seperti yang kau bilang dulu, Ibunda. Walau aku dibuat secara sempurna oleh Ayahanda agar aku bisa jadi seperti yang sekarang ini—absolut, dan tahu akan segala hal—tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Jodoh akan datang tanpa diduga oleh manusia itu sendiri. Mungkin inilah kau maksud, Ibunda," tangan mungil itu menyentuh tangan besar pemuda itu, membuat Kagami agak terperanjat tapi kemudian tenang setelah tahu itu tangan sang kekasihnya.

Akashi menatap ke arah Kagami dengan senyum kecil yang manis dan lembut. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. "Seperti yang terjadi diantara aku dan Taiga."

Angin semilir menghembus melewati mereka; seperti mendukung mereka berdua dan suasana alam yang sangat cocok untuk perasaan mereka berdua sekarang ini. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap dalam-dalam lawan pandangnya masing-masing. Hanya keheningan yang nyaman dan membuat mereka cukup merasakan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan sekarang ini.

_**They fell in love as the times passing by, playing with their destiny**_

Kagami bergumam kecil sambil menatap gadis berambut merah darah itu. "Seiko..." Akashi tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang pucat dan putih bak putri salju itu, "Akhirnya kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Taiga.."

Kagami terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik gadis itu pelan dan memenjarakannya di dalam pelukan yang hangat. Akashi balas memeluk dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan cinta dari Kagami yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia melirik ke arah makam mendiang Ibu Akashi. Ia tersenyum kecil dan dalam hati berjanji.

Bahwa ia akan menemani dan menjadi milik seorang Akashi Seiko; sebagai yang pertama dan yang terakhir untuknya.

Mereka saling menyukai. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan mereka tak ingin berpisah barang sekejap pun. Rasanya ia ingin waktu membeku agar momen seperti ini tetap terus terulang dan abadi. Nyata maupun khayalan.

Dan dalam hati bersyukur cintanya juga terbalaskan.

Mereka berdua bersyukur—Dewa mengabulkan keinginan mereka.

Yaitu bersatu dengan orang yang dicintai.

* * *

Gadis berambut merah darah itu melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Akhirnya, ia menggunakan pakaian impiannya. Gaun berwarna putih dengan aksesoris yang sepadan—membuatnya semakin anggun dan cantik bak bidadari.

Hari besarnya sudah tiba. Ya, dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya pada hari ini—beberapa bulan setelah Kagami melamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika ingat cara Kagami yang spontan dan romantis di tepi pantai kala itu membuatnya sungguh bahagia ketika tahu maksudnya. Tepat di hari jadi mereka yang ke-enam, ia melamar sang gadis dan pastinya diterima; dan direncanakanlah pernikahan ini.

"Akashi-chan. Kau terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan!~ Irinya~ Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah!" ucap teman perempuannya yang berambut merah muda; salah satu dari pengiring pengantin perempuan Akashi. Momoi memakai gaun simpel berwarna merah marun dengan rambut dijepit oleh jepitan bunga sakura berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menikah dan jadi pengantin—jadi wajar saja, Satsuki." Ujarnya sambil memaklumi temannya satu ini. Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan setelan baju formal berwarna hitam. Cocok dengan proporsi tubuhnya. Tangannya membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan knop pintu, membuat mereka berdua yang ada di dalam, langsung menoleh.

"Akashi-san, Momoi-san. Sudah waktunya." Ujarnya. "Ah, Tetsu-kun! Iya. Ayo, Akashi-chan." Akashi mengangguk dan sedikit merapikan renda gaun pernikahannya. Momoi menurunkan tudungnya dan tersenyum padanya sebelum berjalan keluar dengan sang pengantin perempuan dan Kuroko menuju tempat yang mereka akan tuju.

Di sisi lain, Kagami sangat gugup dengan datangnya hari besar bagi dirinya dan Akashi. Dan Himuro tahu akan ini; hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Taiga. Ini bukan seperti Akashi akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Pemuda berambut hitam platinum itu menyahut sambil menepuk punggung _saudara_nya yang tengah tak bisa diam di tempat dalam balutan setelan dan jas berwarna putih yang rapi.

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, Tatsuya—" dan disaat itulah ketika pintu gereja terbuka lebar dan menampakkan semuanya.

Pertama, Momoi dan Riko berjalan masuk sambil masing-masing membawa sebuah keranjang berisikan kelopak-kelopak punga mawar berwarna merah. Kemudian baru disusul oleh sang pengantin wanita.

Kagami sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihatnya—mulai menapakki kakinya yang memakai sepatu berwarna putih yang indah dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan tudung yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Bergandengan lengan dengan Kuroko—yang mengantarnya berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kagami berdiri sekarang.

Akashi memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Kagami dibalik tudungnya ketika Kuroko menyerahkan dirinya pada Kagami.

"Jaga Akashi-san baik-baik, Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko padanya sebelum Kagami mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Kuroko."

Akashi mengambil tangan yang Kagami ulurkan dan menerimanya sebelum berdiri di sampingnya dan upacara pernikahan tersebut dimulai. Kemudian setelah itu, masuklah sesi dimana pengantin saling bertukar janji dan cincin. Kagami memegang tangan Akashi sambil tnagan kanannya memegan cincin.

"Saya, Kagami Taiga, menerima Akashi Seiko untuk menjadi istri, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan ini saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu." Ucap si pengantin pria dengan serius dan cincin berwarna emas itu disematkan di jari manis sang pengantin perempuan. Dan sekarang giliran pasangannya yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Saya, Akashi Seiko, menerima Kagami Taiga untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan ini saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu." Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kagami.

"Dan sekarang, kau boleh mencium si pengantin wanita." ujar pendeta sambil tersenyum, membuat Kagami merona hebat. Akashi memberikan senyuman kecil yang sinis. "Sepertinya kau tidak siap untuk melakukannya, Taiga."

Kagami memutar bola matanya sebelum membuka tudung pengantin yang dipakai Akashi, membuat mata heterokromatik miliknya bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik dari sepasang mata rubi yang menawan hatinya selama ini.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Dan aku siap, Seiko." Ujarnya sebelum memberikannya sebuah ciuman pada bibir pasangannya yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Akashi tersenyum dalam hati sambil mencium balik dengan penuh cinta, dan sorak gembira juga tepuk tangan dari para teman-teman dan tamu mereka meramaikan suasana pernikahan mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan ciuman singkat, Kagami menggendong Akashi ala pengantin dan berjalan keluar dari gereja menuju halaman depan, sambil diiringi oleh teriakan dan sorakan gembira juga tepukan tangan para tamu dan sahabat-sahabat mereka; yang hadir dan dari tim yang berbeda-beda saat dulu masih bersekolah. Bahkan kakak-kakak kelasnya mereka semua juga datang menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban juga berada disana—menyelamati teman mereka yang menikah dan para tamu lainnya.

Riko dan Momoi menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar yang terbang setelah ditaburkan di sekeliling mereka dengan bahagai sambil menyelamati pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Kagami menurunkannya dan Akashi yang dari tadi membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar merah miliknya—berdiri membelakangi para tamu yang sudah bersiap-siap lompat dan mendapatkan bunga yang dilempar oleh sang pengantin wanita.

"Satu, dua,... tiga!" Bersama-sama, Kagami dan Akashi melemparkan buket bunga itu dan para tamu antusias saling berebut untuk mendapatkannya.

Setelah itu, Kagami menatap kearah Akashi, masih tak percaya kalau dia sekarnag sudah menjadi istrinya yang sah. Akashi juga menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Kagami—sama sepertinya.

"Hei, Taiga?" tanyanya, "Ya, Seiko?"

"Apakah kau siap untuk segalanya dan selamanya denganku?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kagami terdiam sedetik dan tersenyum kecil. Rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya.

"Iya.. Aku siap." Ujarnya dengan lembut; membuat Akashi tetap memasang muka seperti itu.

"Kau yakin? Selamanya adalah waktu yang sangat lama..." ujarnya lagi dan Kagami tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Selamanya bersamamu adalah yang hal yang paling aku idamkan, Akashi Seiko." Dan sebuah ciuman kecil nan manis itu mendarat di bibir merah muda sang pengantin wanita dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus diantara mereka berdua.

Harmoni kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga—terasa jelas di hari yang berbahagia tersebut. Angin semilir berhembus pelan dan hari mendukungi kebahagiaan sang pasangan yang baru menikah. Bunga sakura yang gugur—berterbangan dengan gemulainya dihembus angin; membuat pernikahan di musim semi yang diadakan mereka berdua, terlihat sangan indah dan seakan tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan mereka berdua berharap—bahwa mereka berdua akan selalu bersama. Selamanya.

Saling menjadi yang pertama—dan terakhir.

-_fin_-

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ketika dilemparkan, lemparan bunga itu akhirnya jatuh mendarat mulus ke tangan milik seorang Riko Aida.

"Hah? Aku.. dapat?" ia bingung dan mukanya merah merona. Sementara Momoi menghela napas menyesal. "Yaah~ Aku tidak dapat.. Tapi pasti Riko-chan cepat menikah setelah ini! Aku senang!~" ujarnya kembali ceria dan Riko hanya bisa terdiam dan memerah lagi.

Di sisi lain, Hyuuga digoda oleh teman-teman sebayanya juga mantan adik kelasnya ketika Riko mendapatkan buket bunga.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN MENGGODAKU, KALIAN _BEGO'_!"

Sepertinya, ada yang akan menyusul setelah ini.

_-Real fin-_

* * *

**Hola~ Ketemu lagi denganku, D.N.A. Girlz a.k.a Shinju~ Kali ini aku membuat sebuah fic yang menyemarakkan event di FB yang berkaitan dengan Crack Pairing. Nah, berhubung lagi ada waktu luang, aku bikin dan ikut partisipasi. Hime Hoshina aka Geesha-san yang membuat event ini. Ari gatou ya~ Ini aku kasih tjipok- #plakk**

**Dan aku ingin ikut juga sesekali untuk event karena udah mulai WB gegara fic _About Them_ fandom ini dan _Lovely Scarlet_ milik fandom APH nunggak. Jadi ya... gitu dech #apaan #promosi #ngek**

**Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini Kalau ada kesalahan kayak typo, kurnag kalimatnya atau segala macam tetek bengek, mohon dimaafkan. Namanya juga manusia, ada salahnya ya 'kan? :3**

**Aku pakai KagaXAka karena mereka cocok untuk jadi bahan eksperimen atau kelinci percobaan untuk ini. Fufufu~ #plakk SUMIMASEN KAGAMIN AND AKASHI #ojigi #dikeroyokSamaFansMerekaBerdua**

**Oke, aku pamit dulu ya. See you next time!**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
